Hurricane Frank Spotlow-Garbiel
Transcript Frank Spotlow-Garbiel was acting like a hurricane, by lacerating people, power outages because of him, and vandalism, in many streets. *In Sorrento Ave, Frank left 17 houses without power, destroyed 47 devices, wounded 3, and killed one. *In Bradley St, Frank left 28 houses without power, destroyed 79 devices, wounded 7, and killed four. *In Gerrish Ave, Frank left 22 houses without power, destroyed 58 devices, wounded 5, and killed two. *In Andys Dr, Frank left 3 houses without power, destroyed 13 devices, and wounded 1. *In 1st ave, Frank left 8 houses without power, destroyed 28 devices, and wounded 2. *In Grannis St, Frank left 19 houses without power, destroyed 52 devices, wounded 4, and killed three. *In Maple St, Frank left 14 houses without power, destroyed 44 devices, wounded 3, and killed two. *In Victor St, Frank left 27 houses without power, destroyed 73 devices, wounded 6, and killed four. *In Cecelia Dr, Frank left 15 houses without power, destroyed 46 devices, wounded 3, and killed one. *In Frank St, Frank left 18 houses without power, destroyed 53 devices, wounded 4, and killed two. *In Arthur Rd, Frank left 4 houses without power, destroyed 22 devices, and wounded 1. *In Deerfield St, Frank left 11 houses without power, destroyed 28 devices, wounded 2, and killed two. Frank left a total of 186 houses without power, destroyed a total of 541 devices, lacerated 41 people, and killed 21 of these people. Nicolette received a call from the police explaining that Frank left nearly 200 houses without power, around 540 devices were destroyed, lacerated 40 people, and killed 20 of these people. Hurricane Frank Spotlow-Garbiel Transcript Nicole: "Frank was acting like a hurricane and he caused power outages, destroyed multiple devices, and murdered people in the city by lacerating them." During Aftermath Policemen Nicole: "Then, the policemen arrived." Policeman #1: "Excuse me, are you Frank Malcolm Spotlow-Garbiel?" Native: "That's him, officer." flees the scene Policeman #2: "GET OVER HERE! WE NEED TO ARREST YOU FOR 20 MURDERS, 20 ATTEMPTED MURDERS, VANDALISM, AND POWER OUTAGES!" 5 minutes later Policeman #3: "Frank Malcolm Spotlow-Garbiel, you are under arrest for 40 knife wounds, 20 kills, vandalism, power outages, and abusive language towards a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law." Court Before the verdict Acquittal or Guilty Verdict? Judge: "Now how did you find Francis Spotlow-Garbiel? Guilty or not guilty?" Jury member: "Your honor, we now find Francis Malcolm Spotlow-Garbiel, guilty for 20 murders, 20 attempted murders, vandalism, power outages, and abusive language towards a police officer." Judge's words courtroom runs out of power because of Frank Judge: "You are hereby scentenced to 3 years in penitentiary! Bailiff, take him away!" late, Frank lacerates the bailiff Judge: "Now, 4 years in penitentiary!" removes Frank from the courtroom releases himself from the judge and punches him in the stomach Judge: "Right! 5 years in the penitentiary!" sets the judge on fire Frank: "DIE JUDGE, DIE!" Officers: "For setting the judge on fire, you will serve 6 years to life in the penitentiary! Isolation!" Bridget: (sighs) "Just give him the death penalty by lethal injection, your honor. Just to be safe so that he shall not harm a single soul again. I suggest use the taser if he continues to resist." Judge: Mr. Francis Spotlow-Garbiel, before you are taken from the courtroom, do you wish to speak to your family one last time? You have ten minutes. Nicolette: (tears forming in her eyes as she pats her son's hand) Don't worry, I assure you. I will always love you. I will visit you everyday, son. Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Hurricane Transcripts